The 5th Quarter Quell: Ribbons and Cannons
by SaranWrappedDaughter
Summary: Join President Elphina Sand as you watch the Quarter Quell and your tributes have at each other. The twist is that it's YOUR little girls, battling it out for survival. Will your tribute fight to the end, or die with the sound of their cannon? *CLOSED*
1. Opening

**Welcome, future tributes!**

**This is the 125th Hunger Games! We're glad to see you've come around again! As you know, this year is the Quarter Quell, which means this year is going to be really special in the Hunger Games! This year's theme...**

**-**flips open box and pulls out card at random-

**Right, so following the order of written cards, it seems our theme this year is...**

**ALL FEMALES.**

**The note attatched reads:**

_This Quarter Quell will be taking two GIRLS as opposed to a boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts. The rules should be as follows:_

_1.) Female only._

_2.) Between 12-15, to close the age gap and make it harder to kill one of your own._

_3.) All tokens must be inspected thoroughly before tributes are deployed. If anything illegal is found, the tribute is blown up at the start of the games, no questions asked._

**Well...alright. Reapings are at Noon-time tommorow! Be ready and dressed, ladies! Gentlemen, it is mandatory for you to come as well. Give your best of luck to the lovely girls who may not return- but don't get too excited.**

**This is President Elphina Sand with the Quarter Quell announcement broadcast, good luck to all our tributes and have a happy Hunger Games!**

-The broadcast ends and leaves a screen of static-

_Tributes Form:_

_Full Name:_

_Age:_

_District:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Family/Friends:_

_Background:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Strategy:_

_Alliances? With who?:_

_Outfits for Reaping and Chariots:_

_Anything Else?:_

'

You'll have noticed there was no gender option. Well, everybody will be female! xD

All entries MUST BE PMED TO ME. If I see one review with this form I will chew your legs off. With that being said:

SUBMIT!


	2. Tributes List

**TRIBUTES LIST**

**DISTRICT 1 –**

**F: ****EUPHEMIA "MIA" LAWSON (15)**

**F: SILVER WEISS (15)**

**DISTRICT 2-**

**F: MARTINA KROWLEY (15)**

**F: FISTILLIA KALEIDOSCOPE (15)**

**DISTRICT 3 –**

**F: CALYX RAHJ (12)**

**F: JELLICLE MUFF (15)**

**DISTRICT 4 –**

**F: MONIQUE STEEL (13)**

**F: ICHIGO HANA (14)**

**DISTRICT 5 –**

**F: ALYSSA CRAVENSKI (14)**

**F: KISEU SONYEO (15)**

**DISTRICT 6 –**

**F: SAMANTHA CORINO (15)**

**F: OPHELIA YSOLT (13)**

**DISTRICT 7 –**

**F: SHEERA HADE (15)**

**F: ALTHEA BARRO (15)**

**DISTRICT 8 –**

**F: ROCKET FRAY (13)**

**F: FENILIA "FENNIE" STITCH (13)**

**DISTRICT 9 –**

**F: CARINA LOWLIE (12)**

**F: AMEY WILT (13)**

**DISTRICT 10 –**

**F: JOLANDA RYDER (15)**

**F: SECILLIA "CILLI" GARDENA FRONES (14)**

**DISTRICT 11 –**

**F: RUTHIE MILLER (12)**

**F: CORA FLECK (13)**

**DISTRICT 12 –**

**F: MYA SHOKARA (15)**

**F: CHELLE DUST (15)**


	3. Sponsors

-DING- THE END~

THE TRIBUTES HAVE ALL BEEN ACCOUNTED FOR! SPONSORS, HERE IS YOUR LIST OF ITEMS TO BE BOUGHT!

(To get more points, stick around ;) )

**10 P:**

_**Two Bottles of Water**_

_**A Small Ration of Dry Food (Lasts as a 3 day provision for one tribute, a 1 1/2 day for two)**_

_**Two Logs**_

_**A Dagger**_

**20 P:**

_**Four Bottles of Pure (Spring) Water**_

_**A Fair-ration of Dry Food (5 day provision for one tribute, a 2 1/2 days for two)**_

_**A Matchbox (matches included)**_

_**Mace**_

_**Rope**_

_**Trident**_

_**Two Small Throwing Knives**_

**30 P:**

_**Medicine (Different types)**_

_**Throwing Knife (significantly larger)**_

_**Scythe**_

_**Sword**_

**50 P:**

_**Weapon of Choice**_

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, our list of sponsors this year!**

**carmencielle: 20 points**

**weaslytherin: 20 points**

**Nightfall 12: 20 points**

**imafreakintaco3: 20 points**

**RhiannaNekozawa: 20 points**

**Skai Breeze: 20 points**

**Ella Not Lotte: 20 points**

**kitkatkrunch: 20 points**

**lalala445: 20 points**

**the epic bookworm: 20 points**

**tylee4ever: 20 points**

The games begin soon, everybody! The feed from the reapins will be broadcast between today and tommorow! Thank you, and may you have a happy Hunger Games!


	4. Reapings

**SILVER WEISS (15)  
>DISTRICT 1<strong>

The reaping is a bore. But this year might be interesting. Two girls? More the chance for me to get in there. Of course, there's the chance I don't even want to go. Do I? A sudden shove startled me out of my thoughts. Ugh, it was her neighbor. That girl whom they called "Mia". She was at least three inches shorter than me, with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it." She looked up at me, raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something before being pushed along by the rest of the girls herding into the ring. I grimaced. This had to end now so I could do something far more important. Or get picked – something. On stage, a tidy patchwork old woman knocked on the microphone and handed it to the Mayor. Mayor Stabb read the usual boring speech and allowed the patchwork woman to continue.

Lula Rint was older than dirt. She was a wrinkly, pruny old hag. Or, she probably used to be. Due to living in the capitol, her wrinkles were pulled back into a disgusting smile and smooth face. I touched my own and realized the similarities with a grimace. At least I could do _that_. Lula took the microphone, wrapped around her toothpick waist like a snake, to the large glass ball filled with pink slips.

"All right, young _ledies_, who's gunna go to the Capitol?"

No answer. They might as well have taken all the District 1 tributes, heck, all of District 1. Perfect clones waited eagerly for the name to be called.

"Nova-"

"I'll go!"

I turned to look at that Mia chick. Her hand was raised and she bounced around like a rabbit. It was customary to let Lula finish reading before so rudely offering to go in place, But Lula shrugged and gestured a tight finger for her to get on stage. The short girl would make a decent district partner, I suppose. She was small and looked weak, and would make an easy kill at the start. On stage, Lula sighed.

"How's about this? When I say so, first hand I see gets to go to the Games. Capiche?"

There was a collective nod from our fifteen ring down to the twelve ring. The empty circles for sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen made the volunteering easier at any rate. Lula unwound herself from the microphone and took a deep breath. "Now-"

"I will!"

I smiled pleasantly when all eyes focused on me. I was going to the games!

**MARTINA KROWLEY (15)  
>DISTRICT 2<strong>

Instinctively, my hand was up first. It was an impulse, like my heartbeat. I had to get picked this year. I could guess most of the girls would be pansies, as usual in the games. I'd have them all taken down by the end of the week at most, no sweat! So I actually felt excited when our Representative invited me on stage. I looked different than the other girls. Usually they tried to look cutesy and younger than usual, maybe to begin an angle. But I was ready for the interviews. My angle was planned the very day I was adopted.

I got onto stage and snatched the microphone away from the rep. "Martina Krowley." I felt maybe it would be good to act like the lumbering doofus our District is known for, at least until the games start. Just my name, nothing else. I can't have any of the other tributes watching and knowing I was a real force to be reckoned with.

I took a seat in the chair that built into the stage and looked for a potential partner. Most of them were in my "15" ring, huge bulky women who looked ready to break a few arms. The rest were pretty tiny and looked like if you hit them with a pencil they might implode. Our district may be known for being large and lumbering, but not our younger kids. I stretched out and yawned while the Mayor and the Rep went over something.

Finally, the Rep asked for volunteers. The first hand to go up was in the "15" ring. I felt a smirk form on my face. Piece of cake, the idiot would die in the bloodbath. But she wasn't what I expected. She had curly hair that was a pink-red color like wet cotton candy and eyes greener than grass. She was pleasantly thin and yet had some muscles on her. Everyone gaped at the random appearance of this Capitol child, but said nothing.

"Hello, all. Fistillia Kaleidoscope, that's my name. And let's just say – killing is my game."

Well. Her dorky rhyming aside, she didn't seem like any force. She sat in the chair next to me and crossed her long pale legs. I noticed a tattoo on her thigh that looked similar to a barcode. I can't wait to see the names "Fistillia Kaleidoscope" on the list of dead tributes now.

**ICHIGO HANA (14)  
>DISTRICT 4<strong>

Splitting from my parents is always difficult. Although they can be a bit too smothery for my tastes, I do love them. I shifted into the crowd of fourteen year olds just in time for the mayor to read the usual stuff. How we should be thankful for the Games, what they symbolize, blah blah blah…

I puffed my dress down again. It rode up onto my waist too much to be considered comfortable. It was a nice teal color, like the sea. I arched my neck around another tall girl and saw the waves pawing at the shore ahead. I'd be much happier when I went back there in a comfy pair of huge overalls from my Dad to fish, or wearing something less shapely when I took th day's catches to the processing plant or the mayor.

Finally our bumbling representative grabbed a large glass tank and heaved it onto the table in front of him. I didn't bother to remember his name; nobody did. He was just there and gone, like the wind. He made a few hand signals to the Mayor. He took the microphone and banged his fist on the table. "Ladies, calm down. Uh….Delicose will be picking names now."

Delicose, yes, that was it. He reached a beefy little arm into the bowl and pulled out a small slip. He showed it to the Mayor and dropped it on the table. "Your first District 4 representative is Catherine Walter."

Catherine Walter was a scrawny, quiet, and disheveled mess of a girl. She came out white as a ghost from the twelve year olds section, her knotty brown hair being accentuated by the bright sun. Catherine was constantly sick, but due to her constant sickness they figured she could make it to her first reaping. She wearily hobbled onto the stage and sneezed loudly.

"I'll volunteer in her place, Delicose!" All eyes turned, including mine, to a short girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail. She was smiling with her hand raised just before she ducked under the dividing ropes and flounced onto stage with energy. Delicose raised an eyebrow and calmly patted Catherine's shoulder. Catherine had turned into a sniveling little thing, covered in more water than perhaps the ocean. She looked at the girl briefly and brought her into a tight hug before jumping off the stage and vomiting in the bushes.

I winced. Catherine's parents came down the aisle and were allowed to bring her into the crowd accumulated in the back of the square in town. Calmly, the Mayor let the microphone over to the girl with her pretty face. "My name is Monique Steel, and I will be one half of your District 4 team."

In the crowd, I heard a sharp gasp and something that sounded like whirring. Looking back, I could see a fairly young man in his early thirties looking ready to burst. If he were a cartoon, steam would be flying out of his ears. His face was a mixture of pain, fear, and anger. But he couldn't volunteer at all, and so the reaping had to continue.

Delicose extracted another piece of paper and handed it to the Mayor. He read it over and laid it down next to Catherine's slip. "This year's second female tribute is Ichigo Hana."

I felt my eye twitch. Uh oh.

**ROCKET FRAY (13)  
>DISTRICT 8<strong>

I had to come alone. Mom was running late with Zekey, and Dad would be here from work after the opening ceremony. Carson was somewhere. I was alone again. Except for Oscar, who decided to come with. He looked down at his shoes the whole time though, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. It wasn't a good time for talking anyway.

He looked up when he saw the "13" pen and stared at me with blank eyes. "Good luck." He murmured quietly before stumbling away to get a better view. I shivered. It wasn't like him at all. The pen was packed, more so than usual. I started feeling nauseas when finally our representative came up. He had lime green hair in a combover with a bright orange feather hanging off his head. He had a huge cartoony chin and purple eyes,

As usual he stepped up to the ball, this time only a single one, and smiled charismatically as he pulled out the first paper. He read it over multiple times, examining it, pinching it, holding it up to the sun, until the Mayor kindly tapped him on the shoulder so he would continue. The representative coughed with embarrassment and stood up straighter.

"Half of your District 8 team will be….Rocket Fray!"

I froze. Suddenly the crowd of kids I was in narrowed. Just me, the stage, and Oscar. Then I could see my family slowly forming in my mind, behind a mother holding two children in her arms. And I could hear cheering as the girl in front of me slowly pushed me out to the edge of the ring. "Go on." She cheered. "It will be so fun!"

My god. I was going to die. I felt a tremor when I hit the first step. My blood pounded in my ears. I felt tears well up and I quickly brushed them away with my sleeve before turning to face the crowd. "What courage! Give it up for Rocket Fray, everybody!" He grabbed my arm and raised it in a victory signal, but all I felt was cold fear.

He left me standing there, like a fat turkey to a crowd of hungry citizens while he selected the next one. Before the name was fully read a girl jumped up. "I accept, your kindness! I accept with prestige!" The voice was familiar, she was the girl who thought of the Hunger Games as fun. I lifted my big sleeve to my arm and chewed on it as she hurried up. Her shorts were ripped and exposed white spots of undergarments, and her long sleeved shirt was littered in holes. Her dark hair was held in pigtails over her shoulder.

"Fennie Stitch, at your service! Let's make this the best Hunger Games ever!"

Is she really my district partner?


	5. Trains Rides

**OPHELIA YSOLT (13)**

**DISTRICT 6**

"By the President's scarf, Ophelia, please stop crying." My district partner jammed a handful of tissues at me and I proceeded to burst into more tears. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay home, and go to school, and live a boring, manageable life making medicine. I blew my nose hard into one of the tissues and took a deep breath. I was running out of tears at this point.

My district partner was Samantha Corino. She was notorious for having to take "special" medications only our District could provide. I wasn't sure what for, but I feared her a little bit. She popped back a pill and leaned onto the leather seat in this unfamiliar train. The TV clicked on automatically. We were going to watch the reapings.

I found more tears to cry, but I stayed quiet while they flowed down my face. If I made Samantha mad, I wasn't sure who to count on in the games anymore. All I could hope for now was to be pitied by some tribute and kept alive somehow. The thought of losing everything brought me back to crying though and I choked out small sobs.

So I started thinking about home. Maybe they would give me the strength to come back. My happy mother, but calm father, and my friend Toph. It would be nice to see them again. If I made it back, that is. I lived a sheltered life, and that would contribute to my end. I squeezed my eyes shut until the announcer on TV announced our district, District 6.

It was a normal reaping. Samantha was reaped, and nobody said anything. No quiet crying, no outrage. She just stood on stage calmly, said her name, and took a seat. When I was called, everyone in my family went practically ballistic. I started bawling on stage, my mother had her head buried in my father's shoulder, and he looked at me sadly. I sunk down in my seat and blew my nose again. It was kind of embarrassing to see that now after it happened. Slowly the image of Samantha and I faded out and was replaced by the District 7 logo.

**SHEERA HADE (15)**

**DISTRICT 7**

Communication is pretty much worthless if you're not planning on sticking to your ally like glue. That's why I refuse to talk to Althea. She's a strange one, I'll admit it. I mean, she looks like she works for an extremely long time and probably works too hard – and she doesn't look bad either. But I'm speaking of her mouth. On the way into this forsaken train, she got her foot caught in a door and strung out the longest stream of cursing I've heard since Danter and Graham overheard the lumberjacks at their break after school.

We'd just eaten and it was wonderful. Too much food, maybe enough to feed my whole family for a few weeks. Anyway, I was laying on my side on the couch trying to suppress a stomachache while my partner patted out a rhythm on her legs. To say it was boring was an overstatement – this was nightmarish. I could feel my life force being sucked away every second until our district came onto the TV.

We were both reaped from the crowd of girls. First it was me. Gracie and Fray let out fearful gasps and attempted to run toward the stage. My mother covered her mouth with her free hand. I just stood there, trying to take it all in. It felt terrible to see myself looking so stoic up there. Just before, the District 6 girl had been sobbing so hard to be away from home, and most of us looked like emotionless robots. Perfectly flawed, I guess.

Althea was reaped too. In the beginning, she was filmed briefly speaking with a boy. Althea coughed with embarrassment and looked away quickly like she hadn't realized they had filmed her. Her reaping wasn't too tearful either, a weaker looking girl who was around Althea's age looked like she'd just about died, a man missing his left arm and presumably his wife with their young son looked absolutely torn. That was probably Althea's family.

As our district faded into the next, I couldn't help but think about the Games. Only one of us would make it back home, and that was going to have to be me.

**JOLANDA RYDER (15)**

**DISTRICT 10**

I scratched at my sore legs. The cameras couldn't follow us here, thank god. But now there was the problem of this damned saddle sore and rash I had from riding cows. COWS. I couldn't concentrate with this itchy sensation. So I calmly and non-nonchalantly moved against the seat to subdue the itching. My partner looked at me with a look of confusion. "Saddle sore." I said.

I didn't know Secillia very well, but I did know her sister, Colette. I liked Colette, she was really cool and when I was younger I wanted to be just like her. But now, I wasn't so sure. She had a huge family, including Secillia of course, and seemed like the governing force of that clan when her parents weren't around. I was content being an only child and chasing fat smelly cows around.

Outside the window night was falling. I felt tired but at the same time energized. The reapings were still airing on TV, occasionally interrupted by Capitol announcers with their flamboyant outfits and fluorescent hair and annoying voices. Our district was always aired quickly – who cared about some grimy little farm kids anyway?

When I was reaped first, nothing happened. My parents didn't make it in time. I don't blame them, our prized cow was having a baby. _If my fat, smelly, sweaty cow was giving birth I'd miss the possible death of my child too..._

That was sarcasm, folks.

Secillia's was a little bit more heartbreaking. When she was reaped she practically bit her hand off as she hobbled onto stage, possibly fighting back tears. Somewhere in the back, a man and Colette were holding a suddenly angered woman. Three younger children quivered in a heap while a few Peacekeepers went over to calm down the situation. They didn't bludgeon Secillia's mother, thankfully, but they weren't exactly gentle either.

I stood up. "Well, Secillia, I-"

"Cilli. Call me Cilli now." She interrupted. I looked into her brown eyes and sighed. "Okay, _Cilli_, I'm calling the shower first. I need it much more than you do right now."

Her frown turned into a small smile. "That's good news, I guess. You smell _really _bad."

Well, at least she could take a joke...

**RUTHIE MILLER (12)**

**DISTRICT 11**

I hoped this day would never come. Even more, my Mother hoped it would never come. After my aunt was killed in the Games according to my mother, I was always afraid of the reaping. I might be an only child, but somehow they picked me from the bunch. And I was petrified. And I still am. I held my tears until the train took off. My food was covered in a thick coating of glassy tears. My black dress was stained and blotched, and parts of my white tights began to shrivel with all the water until I could cry no more.

Nobody realizes that District 11 is scary, even more so than the _fearsome_ District 12. Our Peacekeepers are strict, practically keeping us in chains while we work. They might as well by how heavily we are guarded. Then they don't allow us to know our last names, a tradition my mother broke. Miller is so boring, though, so I still haven't told anybody. Ruthie is nice. My mother says it reminds her of her sister, Rue. She died in the games long ago.

I looked over at my partner, Cora. According to the announcements on TV, her full name was Cora Fleck. She looks a little like me I guess, but her hair is so thick and curly. My hair, however, is dull and thin and cropped like a little boy's. That's what you get for having your uncle cut your hair though when he only has sons though, I guess.

At our reaping, we stood numbly and extremely close to each other. Our heads were practically touching and I had a death grip on her wrist. I really didn't want to lose her – if she left me during the games, I wouldn't be sure what to do. Die would be pretty obvious, but I wanted to be at home with my Mom. I wanted to creep through the trees and talk to Mockingjays quietly so the peacekeepers wouldn't shoot me down. I just wanted to survive.

And I guess because I clung to Cora like a flea when I was reaped, my mother would probably cling to her family. Poor Flecks. They wouldn't, understand – once you have a Miller on your hands, especially one named Cypress, you can't lose her unless her little girl dies.

I didn't want to die.

**Note: I apologize for being inconsistent with updates! School is starting on Tuesday so I've got a lot of packing to do! From now on the tributes list will be on my profile page for you to check and at the end of each chapter of the games I'll list dead tributes.**

** As a note, if you're wondering why your character (s) haven't gotten a chance to have a POV, it's because I use a random list generator to determine viewpoints. I'll try and make sure everybody has a turn, though :)**

** -Nobody/Saran -**


End file.
